A wireless access point connected to a network may provide wireless access to resources within the network. For example, a client device (e.g., a mobile station, a cell phone, a tablet computer, etc.) may access the resources of the network via a wireless connection. If the wireless access point is an authorized wireless access point (e.g., a wireless access point that has received permission from a network administrator of the network to provide network access), the wireless access point may be compliant with a security policy of the network. For example, an authorized wireless access point may include security settings to encrypt information or to access the resources of the network via a particular communication path. However, a rogue wireless access point (e.g., a wireless access point that does not have permission from the network administrator to provide access to the network) may be connected to the network without complying with the security policy.